


Pyrophoric

by HannibalsCunningGirl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Drabble, Hannibal is a proud husband, Hungry Will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, POV Hannibal, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Radiance Anthology submission, Retrospective, becoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsCunningGirl/pseuds/HannibalsCunningGirl
Summary: Pyrophoric: Adj. 1779, from Modern Latin pyrophorus, literally "fire-bearing," from Greek pyrophoros.Or Hannibal's brief retrospective about the stages of Will's becoming.





	Pyrophoric

The portrait that had consumed great part of his time laid wrinkled and blackish on them lit fathoms of the fireplace, burning slowly by the action of the flames that could not compare neither in form or essence to the internal fire that Hannibal perceived beneath the skin of his own Muse. A heavy and fatigue loaded sigh escaped from his lips while he rose his body up from the sumptuous rococo styled begère to put the sketchbook and charcoal on the rustic table of the spacious living room.

In the meantime, the object of his admiration, affection and frustration had been dozing in front him on an old divan, seeming calm and peaceful while on an ephemeral state of rest and absolute stillness that given the circumstances might make him look helpless in the eyes of anybody, anybody but him since the senses of an "apex predator" could certainly not be deprived of the pleasure of perceiving everything of whom he recognized as his equal, complement and extension of its own existence.

Analyzing everything that had happened after his own “Reichenbach fall” Lecter could pinpoint three stages that had shaped the current state of his relationship with the youngest man. At first, when the wounds were still fresh, Will was reluctant to be close, exploding as violently as his wounded body would allow every time Hannibal attempted to make any kind of contact. 

Then, while escaping to a safe place the former agent irradiated the suffocating heat of his core in a completely opposite way, seeking to share physically and mentally all the sensations he was facing. Finally and as time went by, the extensive violence and passion had been contained and it concentrated on small flashes that Hannibal could occasionally witness and among which he could enjoy extended periods of calm, moments like the current one in which he could see the lamb rather than his wrath.

The Lithuanian squatted to admire the other man closely but when he was about to place one of the former agent's rickety curls in place, Will caught his wrist forcefully before he could even touch a single fiber and it was when the youngest among them opened his eyes, in which Hannibal could note a gleam of the dangerous fire that remained laid under the calm appearance of the beautifully crafted human suit.

"Hannibal, I'm hungry. Can we go hunting?”.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't quite sure about whether I should publish my short submission or not but since the Radiance Kickstarter was released and I made my contribution, I felt that I should publish it as a reminder for myself to keep working on my writing skills so one day I can be featured on an amazing fanbook like this one.
> 
> Do you want to get your own copy of Radiance? Go check the Kickstarter and be amazed https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/lovecrimecat/radiance-a-fannibal-anthology/description


End file.
